Zillion Brawling
Zillion Brawling is the Two Hundred Twenty First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in Febuary 1, 2018. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets Natsuki Kisumi and battles her in order to in crease his strength and his loyalty to the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins at Goujou High School. Prologue= =Comparison= Kisumi Natsuki is a member of the karate club at Goujyu High School. Strong and very skilled, only the captain of the group, Masaoki Yanagisawa, is a match for her. Her life starts to get really complicated when a student named Rina Takaoka is transferred to her school and becomes her classmate. Takaoka's former colleagues are set to punish her for having left Jotoh Academy, a school famous for it's martial arts while Paul Gekko had been spending time on studying and attacking the weaklings that dared oppose the Eggman Empire and obtained a larger power for it's martial arts to secure his loyalty to the Eggman Empire. |-|Natsuki vs. Paul Gekko= =Meeting Rina= Natsuki is late in getting to class after morning practice, and she arrives to find the new girl Rina giving her introductions. Rina rides a motorcycle to school, and is generally an aloof loner. Natsuki is determined to make a new friend, and seen Paul Gekko, Sasuke and Kagura collapsed from hunger and Paul Gekko was sleeping on the motorcycle. The motorcycle itself a memento from an ex-boyfriend at her old school. Rina challenges Paul Gekko to a duel but feels pity and decides to take Paul, Sasuke and Kagura to her house and fed them up. Next morning, Rina tells Paul that the duel will be decided at the river. Paul Gekko had eventually gained the upper hand ad he used his eight tails to stop Rina attacks until Natsuki intervenes. Rina tells Natsuki not interfere. Paul Gekko had managed to defeat Rina with his Hundred Dragon Swift Strikes (ドラゴン百牙攻撃) brutally. Natsuki witnessed Rina being defeated by Paul Gekko's special attacks. =Natsuki's Defeat= Paul Gekko had received the message from Natsuki calling for a challenge for defeating Rina. Paul Gekko does not falter, but even with their combined strength of Sasuke and Kagura, Yanagisawa will eventually interfere. Paul Gekko has to brutally defeat Yanagisawa while Sasuke has to challenge Natsuki with his bare fists while Kagura proceeds to attack Jodo Academy in order to kill Himuro Kyotaro, only to be interfered by Akira Kandori. The two have a fierce battle outside, and Akira comments that Kagura is the one he's been seeking. Kagura retreats, just to see Paul Gekko had finally defeated Yanagisawa by surprise. Akira had been seeing her chance to meet Paul Gekko in combat. Paul Gekko had revealed his trump card to Akira, the Ame no Apocalypse. Akira was shocked of the massive dragon's appearance. However, with the legendary Brave Cross Dragon on his team, Ace will do everything he can to save Natsuki and Rina. After the Ame no Apacolypse make it's move to defeat Akira and then go attack Natsuki with it's overwhelming power, Herriot appeared and stops Ame no Apocalypse, whom let's out the mighty roar, heralding the Galactic Eggman Empire. Angered by Murakumo's grandson, Herriot attempts to attack Paul Gekko but failed as Sasuke had finally defeated Natsuki, kicked Herriot on the stomach and then captured Rina. |-|Clash of Samurais= =Reunion of Siblings= With the mission complete, Paul Gekko was congratulated by the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Eggman's Army celebrate his victory. Sasuke is very pleased that the Triforce descended upon Paul Gekko, cementing him as a descendant of Yahweh and Yula. With the Heavens in Eggman's Clutches, Yuki returns with Kaede to find their adopted brother, Murakumo visiting their foster mother's graveyard. Yuki watched as Murakumo was being comforted and helped by Kaede. Just as Murakumo, Kaede and Yuki recover from hunger, a wild boar attacks, and as they flee, they remembered back in the old days during the final battle against the Eggman Empire and the Vagan. After they manage to elude the wild boar, they remembered of their mother being murdered. Yuki tells Paul that she discover that the real killer of his master was one of the four guardians of hell, Shinnosuke Kagami. He engages him, but the guardian's superior skill quickly overpowers him. However, it is revealed that Kaede possesses the power of the legendary dragon Seiryū, one of the Four Sacred Beasts of Chinese mythology. He can transform with the beast's power, changing various physical aspects and giving him additional power. With his transformation into “awakened Kaede” (覚醒楓, Kakusei Kaede), he defeats Kagami. After honing his skills and learning to control the power of the Seiryū to a greater extent, Kaede and Yuki set off for Okina in order to find more information. When they arrive, they discover that the “Sealing Rite” needs to be performed, for a great evil threatens the world. This rite is to be performed by a special maiden, but a warrior named the “Messenger From Afar” seeks to assassinate her and prevent her from performing it. Kaede sets out to protect the maiden to allow her to accomplish her mission.. But Murakumo could not accept this, he intervenes and tries to save her. Murakumo uses his Perfect Mode to save her and closed the Hell's Gate. =Hidden Memories= After closing the Hell's Gate, Kaede hugs Murakumo Gekko for saving Yuki. Murakumo breaks down into tears like she almost lost her as he lost his mother. After returning home with his foster siblings, Murakumo finds his grandson waiting for him. He tells Murakumo that his adopted uncle, Moriya wants to tell him something. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Gekko Family **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Team Samurai **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda *Sub Sacred Masked Beasts **Shigen Naoe **Shinnosuke Kagami **Okina no Genbu *Returning Characters **NOL ***Jin Kisaragi ***Noel ***Makoto Nanaya ***Tsubaki *New Characters **Setsuna **Gaisei **Goujou High School ***Principal Oyama ***Natsuki Kisumi ***Masaaki Yanagisawa ***Tatsuma Fuji ***Rina Takaoka ***Kenta Kobashi ***Naoya Hondo ***Yoshioka Eiji ***Shinobu Ukai **Jodo Academy ***Akira Kandori ***Satake Toshiyuki ***Keiji Muto ***Toratoraro Okina ***Rikuichi Kusaka ***Rudolph Sakata ***Azure Anji ***Himuro Kyotaro **Dragon Caller ***Ace ***Lance ***Garnet ***Tiger ***Charo ***Herriot ***Morgan **FOXHOUND ***Liquid Snake ***Ocelot ***Decoy Octopus ***Vulcan ***Wolf ***Psycho ***Meryl ***Naomi Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon